gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Press Your Luck/Spaces
These are pictures of the many spaces seen on Press Your Luck. (All of them are needed.) The Big Board Link Customized PYL Intro for the Game Show Marathon Whammies whammy1.png whammy4.png|This whammy also appeared as the little rectangles that pop up when you hit the space (s) whammy3.png|This was seen at the end of each show prior to the consolation prize plugs. whammy2.png whammy5.png|In the pilot episode of PYL, this was the only animation, even if you hit your 4th Whammy. whammy6_proto.png|The prototype of one of the five extra whammies, they either started small or blurry. whammy6.png|The first of the Five other whammies whammy8.png|This whammy usually appeared in a corner during Round Two and is one of the extra whammies. whammy7.png whammy9.png|Here, the Whammy is "walking like an Egyptian" (no relation to the Bangles song). whammy10.png|Some PYL fans dub this Whammy space as the Ugly Whammy, mostly because of the tongue. (Feel free to boo.) Cash ncLK0oE.png $2250 Green.png|The 2nd highest cash value you can hit without hitting Big Bucks. $2000 Or Lose-1-Whammy.png|A good idea to land on this, that is if you have three Whammies. $500 + One Spin 1 Pilot.png|Here's what the $500 + One Spin space looked like in the pilot. $500 + One Spin 3 Big.png|Huh? That's weird... I don't remember having the font for this space being bigger. $500 + One Spin 2 Ylel.png|This was how the $500 + One Spin looked like when Press Your Luck first aired. $1000 + One Spin.png PKDioQJ.png Z8cBF9f.png $3000 + One Spin Dark Blue.png $3000 + One Spin Cyan.png|In 1986, $3000 + One Spin received a touch of lighter blue. $3000 + One Spin #1.png|What? This $3000 + One Spin space shouldn't have fonts something as big as this! $4000 + One Spin pilot.png|Here's what the $4000 + One Spin space looks like during the intro. Oh, and to remind you, it was also used during the pilot episode. $4000 + One Spin Purple.png|Until the fall of 1985, $4000 + One Spin's background became a dark purple. $5000 + One Spin Dark Green.png|Here's the highest cash value on the board... Directional Spaces Big Bucks Big Bucks 1983.png|The usual square that sends you to the highest amount. Blue Big Bucks.png|Here it is again and... wait. Why is it blue? Oh, must be used for the neon board intro. big bucks 3.PNG|From the Wii/DS/PC/PS3/iPhone/iPod Touch & iPad games, lottery tickets, & the upcoming stage show, this is a different Big Bucks graphic. Big_Bucks.jpg Move One Space Move 1 Space (Down and Right).png|Used on Square 1 for the first board round. Move 1 Space (Up and Down).png|Used for square 9 in the final board round. Move 1 Space Green (Left And Right).png|Used in Square 14 in the Final Board round. Useful if there's $2000 Or Lose-1-Whammy. Other Spaces Advance Two Spaces.png Across The Board.png|Debuted all the way in 1986. Go Back Two Spaces.png|Don't you just love it when that space takes you to the Big Bucks? Pick A Corner.png|Back then, when this was landed on, a Whammy could be chosen, but who'd want to do that? Pick_A_Corner_1983-1984.jpeg|The original pick a corner. Debuted in 1984. McDYdlr.png|These spaces were used for Christmastime. M2SUuCg.png MVH2KRt.png MVH2KRt.png nIj2Vw4.png alNau8r.png VxBKDlL.png 3SgpfbK.png 1ICHR27.png Made-Up Spaces 0spin.png|Not really a space you want. 1spin_neon.png 1spin.png 1_spin.png PYL_2spin.png PYL_2spin_again.png 3spin.png PYL_3spin_again.png $50 + One Spin.png $150 + One Spin.png $400 + One Spin.png $500 or lose a whammy.png $550 + One Spin.png $575.png $850.png $900 (PYL).png $1000 or Spin again.png $1500 or Spin again.png $2500 or Lose 1 whammy.png 1250s_red.png $1300 + One Spin.png 1400_neon_green.png 1550_neon_violet.png 2200_neon_seagreen.png 2500_green.png 2500s neon light blue.png bi8hdt.jpg 7000_neon_purple.png 7500_neon_green.png 8500_dark_blue.png 9000_blue.png 10000 neon light blue.png a12000_neon_teal.png 25000_neon_green.png a30000s_neon_light_blue.png onemilliondollars2.png|Try guarding *that* much from the Whammy! PYL_$1000000.png PYL goback1 up.png PYL goback1 down.png PYL goback1 right.png PYL advance1 up.png PYL losespin.png triplebuck.png triplebucks.png|not in the original series, but would be EXTREMELY helpful 317557_256099651097282_423242291_n.jpg 390103_314769128563667_1197155006_n.jpg 1515007_699793030061273_656101164_n.jpg 10433133_913734265333814_7864411657470719452_n.jpg 5698_1116558308384741_6164799021450472599_n.jpg 15781421_1479437918763443_2041885300814807556_n.jpg 26169743_1955668794473684_5532090630093847088_n.jpg 49097794_2571709352869622_8771160427817074688_n.jpg 2019 Reboot Versions Pick A Corner (1).png Move One Space (5).png Move Two Spaces.png Move One Space (4).png Move One Space (3).png Move One Space (2).png Move One Space.png Pyl 2019 present move one space space 6 by dadillstnator ddais3e-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present move one space space 4 by dadillstnator ddais2s-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present move one space space 5 by dadillstnator ddais30-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present move one space space 3 by dadillstnator ddais2h-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present move two spaces space by dadillstnator ddais26-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present big bucks space by dadillstnator dd9vy1d-250t.jpg|Here's the new big bucks space in the revival pyl__2019_present___1_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddailxq-fullview.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddailxu-fullview.jpg pyl__2019_present___3_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddaily4-fullview.jpg pyl__2019_present___4_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddailyc-fullview.jpg pyl__2019_present___5_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddailyl-fullview.jpg pyl__2019_present___6_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddailyt-fullview.jpg pyl__2019_present___7_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddailz2-fullview.jpg|You will see this in the bonus round pyl__2019_present___8_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddailzb-fullview.jpg pyl__2019_present___9_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddailzp-fullview.jpg|You will see this in the bonus round pyl__2019_present___10_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddaim00-fullview.jpg|You will see this in the bonus round. pyl__2019_present___11_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddaim09-fullview.jpg pyl__2019_present___15_000_or_law_space_by_dadillstnator_ddaim0e-fullview.jpg Cash Values From The Game$how Marathon Version $530.png|$525's long lost older brother. $1550.png|Is that $1500's long lost brother? $3500.png|$3000's long lost brother. $1250 + One Spin.png $1750 + One Spin.png $6000 + One Spin.png $8000 + One Spin.png $10000 + One Spin.png $3000_Blue.png|Poor $3000 Lost its extra spin in GSM $3000_Or_Lose_One_Whammy_Pink.png|$2000 Or Lose One Whammy's Long Lost Brother $2500+One Spin.png $2000 + One Spin.png Prizes Add-A-One.png|Land on this space and you'll be rewarded with a minimum of $10. Landing on this square just starts a new place column. Example: $500 turns into $1,500 or $5,000 turns into $15,000. Double Your $$.png|Now there's something you can land on! You know, I think you should get a spin with that! Double Your $$ + One Spin.png|Oh, shut up! PYLPRIZE.PNG|Generic Prize, a lot of prizes would be too much for this gallery. Check the "Merchandise" gallery below for all the prizes. Merchandise 3wheeler.png|3-Wheeler, used in 1983 and early 1984, and featured in Intro Boards in August 1985 until the end of the series. 5loungers.png|Only seen on April 24, 1984 before being rebranded as Lounger Set the next day. acapulco.png|Version 2.0 of the Acapulco slide, featuring a sombrero. Debuted in September 1985, and intermittently appeared later in 1985, and again in the winter and early spring of 1986. africansafari.png|The African Safari debuted in December 1984, and was the second most expensive prize ever offered in the series (even the most expensive car was only the third most expensive prize in rank) airconditioner.png|The Air Conditioner was a perfect prize for the upcoming summer months in 1984, hence its debut in the spring of 1984. alaska.png|Never used in actual gameplay, but was used on an Intro Board later in 1984. alaskancruise.png|The Alaskan Cruise. Seen in May and June 1986, was hit two times, and only won once. amsterdam.png|A Trip to Amsterdam. Debuted in February 1985 and used until sometime in the spring of 1985. It was even prevalent on the board when Jim Hess notoriously swore when hitting a Whammy on the last spin of the game. answeringmachine.png|Answering Machine. Hi-tech for 1983. One of the first prizes offered in the series, it was one of the cheapest prizes ever offered in the series, valued at $219. redathens.png|Athens. Used in an intro board in 1984 and 1985, but this version was never used in actual gameplay. athens.png|This version of the Athens slide was first used in actual gameplay in the fall of 1985 and offered through sometime early in 1986. australia.png|Australia. First appeared in the spring of 1984, and took a vacation before the fall of 1984. Reappeared by the fall of 1984 and used for the remainder of the series. bahamaspyl.png|The Beautiful Bahamas. One of the original prizes offered in 1983, and was seen on the board on the final episode of the series in September 26, 1986. Also, this was the prize hit by Michael Larson that could have been a Whammy. balanschairs.png|Balans Chairs. Debuted in the fall of 1984 and retired early in 1985. banff.png|Banff. First seen on November 5, 1985, it was one of three Canadian destinations offered in the series, and all three Canadian destinations are in the province of Alberta. barbque.png|Bar-B-Que. Used in Round 1, and debuted before Spring 1984, and was last seen at the end of 1984 or early in 1985, but returned by September 1986. bedroomset.png|Bedroom Set. One of a handful of prizes offered in both Round 1 and 2. Offered from the series premiere until around Christmas 1985 or very early in 1986. bermuda.png|Bermuda. Offered from 1984 until the end of the series. Don't let the icon fool you - it's not in Florida. bicycles.png|Bicycles. Debuted in 1984, and offered until the spring of 1986. Despite Joy calling for a car when she hit them during her match with Gene Snyder, you'll only find these in Round 1. bigscreentv.png|Big Screen TV. This was long before the Wide Screen Plasma TV. First hit in November 1983, and was offered from that point onward until the end of the series. Like most giant screen TV's, you can bet it was expensive; and it was, at $3,800! billiardtable.png|Billiard Table. binocularspyl.png|Binoculars. Debuted in the spring of 1984, and used for the remainder of the series. boston.png|Beautiful Boston. Home of baked beans, Bruins, Celtics, Patriots, Red Sox, a famous Marathon, and New Kids on the Block. bracelet.png|The beautiful bracelet. brassbed.png|The Brass Bed. Try to sleep in one while listening to a brass band. brazil.png|Beautiful Brazil. In 2016, it was the first South American country to host a Summer Olympics. britain.png|Britain. Home of fish & chips, the BBC, and The Beatles. Also gave us The Weakest Link, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, and Winning Lines. britishtour.png|British Tour. I wonder if it involves a double-decker bus? bumperpool.png|A Bumper Pool Table. calgary.png|Calgary, Canada. Home of the famous Stampede that Bob Barker does not approve. camera.png|With this prize, the Whammy would say "I want to take a picture of you losing your money! Say cheese!" Slide-CAMPER.gif canadianrockies.png|The Canadian Rockies. Three Canadian trips all to the same province of Alberta. cancun.png|Cancun. It's getting hot in here. carPYL.png|The car. A prize everybody wants to win. Losing this prize to a Whammy will drive you crazy. caribbeancruise.png|A Caribbean Cruise. A wonderful excursion you'd enjoy. Slide-CARIBBEAN.gif carpeting.png|Carpeting. A prize that's so 70s, and was never won on Press Your Luck, as far as we know. carstereo.png|Crank up your favorite music by Bon Jovi on this device while driving down Sunset Boulevard. cassetteradio.png|The Cassette Radio. A one-hit wonder of a prize that was never won. catamaran.png|A Catamaran. I am not sure if was an Aqua Cat brand then. clock.png|You can use this prize to remind you when it is time to watch Press Your Luck. clusterring.png|The Cluster Ring. Lots of gems in this beauty valued at $500. coasttocoasttour.png|The Coast-to-Coast Tour. A lot of miles on a tour bus. coffeeset.png|A Coffee Set. People would rather buy coffee at Starbucks now. coloradonewmexicotour.png|Colorado-New Mexico Tour. That would be one hot tour. compactdiscplayer.png|The Compact Disc Player. The predecessor to today's iPod. concord.png|The icon to this one represents the famous Concord hotel. cookware.png|The non-stainless Cookware. Only offered in 1983 and valued at $551. copenhagen.png|Copenhagen. Home of Tivoli Gardens amusement park and the drummer from Metallica. crystaldecanterset.png|The Crystal Decanter Set. You'll have the luck of the Irish if you win this prize made in Ireland. curacao.png|Curacao. Located in Venezuela, it was one of a very small number of South American destinations offered on Press Your Luck. cutlery.png|A Cutlery Set. You can cut corners with this prize. dallas.png|Dallas. The Big D. Home of Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Cowboys, Mavericks, Rangers, Stars, and J.R. Ewing. daytimeemmys.png|A trip to the Daytime Emmys. Offered in July 1985 around the same time the Daytime Emmys was airing on CBS. It's too bad Press Your Luck never got nominated for a Daytime Emmy in 1985. deltaqueen.png|Offered only on the Pilot episode. You could relive the Mark Twain days while riding this classic steamboat. denver.png|Denver. The other "Big D". Named for famous country singer John Denver who died in a plane crash there in 1997. diamondpendant.png|A Diamond Pendant. diamondring.png|A (man's) Diamond Ring. The prize that poor Dan got jipped $200 in the summer of 1986. diningset.png|A Dining Set. Offered from the series premiere until March 1984. dinnerwarePYL.png|You'll need this to go with the Dining Set. disneyland.png|Disneyland. Offered during Back-to-School Week 1985. Matt lost this... disneyworld.png|...but Matt won this! The Magic Kingdom, offered on the pilot and during regular gameplay in late 1985 through 1986. earrings.png|A set of Earrings. easterntour.png|An Eastern Tour. Based on the icon, I would assume it's a tour of the Eastern U.S. electrictypewriter.png|An Electric Typewriter. Nobody uses one anymore. emeraldpendant.png|The Emerald Pendant, one of a handful of short-lived prizes offered in 1984 europeantour.png|Hop on a Globus Gateway bus and enjoy the Eiffel Tower, Amsterdam and Big Ben exercisebench.png|The Exercise Bench. One of a few prizes people need for good health. exercisecycles.png|Keep pedaling and pedaling in order to burn those excess calories. blueexerciseequipment.png|Exercise Equipment. This blue version was seen in the 1983 pilot... exerciseequipment.png|...and this version was seen on CBS in 1984. exerciserower.png|At only $200+, Exercise Rower is the second cheapest fitness item offered in the series. fijiislands.png|The last new Polynesian holiday offered in the series, introduced by June 1986. flatwear.png|In 1984, can you really treat these utensils like clothing? flatware.png|By 1985, definitely not! flokatirug.png|The most notorious prize offered on the series - Peter would freak out whenever contestants hit it because it carried a curse. Slide-FLOKATI.gif florida.png|The generic Florida slide. It was hit during the first week of the series, and apparently it must be a trip to Lehigh worded differently. foodfactory.png|Remember the VitaMix? That's a Food Factory. And they still make them today! Valued at $440. france_2.png|The generic trip to France. I would assume it's a tour of France, and not necessarily Paris. frankfurt.png|Debuting in November 1983, it was the first trip offered in the series to cost more than $4,000. freeport.png|One of two places in the Bahamas that you could win on Press Your Luck. It was even hit on the premiere episode! frenchchateauxcountry.png|One of a few prizes introduced during College Week 1985. It was used during the spring of 1985, and returned for a short time later in the spring of 1986. furcoat.png|Bob Barker would never approve of this prize if the series aired in this day and age... furjacket.png|Neither this one, too. galleryofart.png|The Gallery of Art prize from late 1984. gametable.png|You can bring a Las Vegas atmosphere into your home with this Game Table! golfclubs.png|Join the golf club! But wait, you might need these golf clubs. grandcanyon.png|You'll enjoy a grand time in the Grand Canyon if you hit this and come on top. graphic.png|Contrary to popular belief, if you win this, it won't be an American Gothic print. hawaiiancruise.png|A big Aloha to you if you won this cruise in 1984. heritagetour.png|Enjoy the heritage America has to offer if you win this prize in 1984 or 1986. hilo.png|You can win this trip playing Hi Lo! Wait a minute...wrong show. hiltonhead.png|You wouldn't want to travel there during Atlantic hurricane season. slide-ROME.gif slide-XBOX360.gif homebar.png|A Home Bar, one of a handful of prizes offered during the entire run. Plus, this prize also functions as a game table. Home Computer (PYL).png|Seen from the very first episodes, no further description needed. Home Gym (1983 version).png|This version was seen in 1983, during the early episodes. Home Gym (PYL).png|This version was seen for the rest of the series. Home Robot.png|This was found on the big board during the intro sometimes, also seen during the round 1 board worth $500. Home Robot (Red).png|But, this version was seen in the actual game, it'll help do some stuff for only $1250, also was seen in round 2 most of the time, seen in gameplay sometime in 1985. Ireland.png|Have the luck of the Irish on your side, if you win this trip at least. Ixtapa.png|Another Mexican holiday that was shown in the series. Jamaica (PYL).png|Seen in 1985 during the neon era, but around the $2000 mark. Japan By Rail.png|A rare trip that was won once, see all of Japan by their fast moving train worth around $4000 Jog N Tramp.png|Only seen in 1983, and was won once Knott's Berry Farm.png|A rare trip that was only seen during back to school week and won on the last day as well. L.A. Chinatown.png|Another Rare trip that was seen during back to school week Lady's Watch.png|One of the perfect gifts for the lady you love. Lake Powell.png|No comment on this trip. Lake Tahoe Ski Trip.png|This is one of the two ways that people say Tahoe on the board, in this format or with just the word Tahoe. Las Vegas.png|The famous place of gambling other than Atlantic City. Lehigh.png|One of the Florida trips that was seen on the Big Board. Merchandise From the Game$how Marathon Version Tn carribeanCruise.jpg Screenshots Giant_Home_Player_Sweepstakes_Spin_08.jpg 2000L1W.jpg PYL_$2000_or_Lose_a_Whammy.PNG $2000_or_lose_1_whammy.png PYL_Drop_a_Whammy.PNG PYL_Two_Whammies.PNG $1250_PYL.png $750_+_One_Spin_in_LG.png $1000+One_Spin.PNG Red_$1000_+_One_Spin.png $1500_+_One_Spin_orange.png|This was during the "neon colors" era of the show; as this space was commonly seen in pink with no coins in the background. $3,000 + One Spin.jpg PYL_Pilot_$4000_+_One_Spin.PNG $4,000 + One Spin in pinkish lavender.jpg $4000+One_Spin_Reddish.PNG PYL $4,000 + One Spin.jpg PYL_$5000_&_One_Spin.PNG PYL 06.PNG|This is a good example of a "paired" space on the board. Always nice to win $5,000 (unless the Whammy takes it away). 5000spin.jpg|...and here it is, lit up when hit! $5000+One Spin.jpg|And here it is in light green, and this was from a Home Player Spin episode. In fact, that was the only time it was hit during a Home Player Spin! PYL 05.PNG|An example of a prize space. Details were revealed only if the contestant who hit the space won the game. Sail_Boat.png Sailboard.png Sailboat_PYL_Red.png Sailboard_PYL.png Windjammer.png Surf_Jet_PYL.png African Safari.jpg|The African Safari was one of the most expensive prizes ever offered, and at $6,344, some contestants actually called for it! Australia_PYL.png Maui.jpg Bermuda_Square.png Bahamas.jpg|This was one of three prizes picked up by Michael Larson on his run to well over $100,000. However, that square that he hit containing that prize also contained the Whammy. car.jpg|The Car was also a popular prize, but don't get too excited about it. It only cost around $5,000 or so back then. By the end of the series, the most it ever cost was $6,273. emmys.jpg|This was sort of an odd prize since this show was never nominated for an Emmy. Disney_World.png PYL_Pilot_Hme_Video_Recorder_&_Camera.PNG Video_Recorder.png Video_Disc_Player.png Answering_Machine_PYL.png Stereo_PYL.png Car_Stereo_PYL.png Bar-B-Que_PYL.png Microwave_PYL.png PYL_Bicycles.PNG Portable_Spa.jpg Earrings_PYL.png Bracelet_PYL.png Diamond_Pendant_PYL.png Flatwear PYL.png Silver_Service_PYL.png flokati.jpg|One of the most popular prizes. Coffee_Set_PYL.png Home_Bar_PYL.png Exercise_Bench_PYL.png Exercise_Rower.png Waterbike_PYL.png Small_Appliances_PYL.png Washington_DC_PYL.png Toys_PYL.png Video_Game_Cartridges_PYL.png Home_Computer_PYL.png Home_Robot_PYL.png Seattle_Washington_PYL.png Concord California PYL.png Balans_Chairs_PYL.png Swivel_Rocker.png Grand_Canyon.PNG Grand_Canyon.png Mink_Jacket.jpg Fur_Jacket.png Man's_Fur_Jacket.png Watches_PYL.png Lady's_Watch_PYL.png Catamaran_Close-Up.png Luggage_PYL.png Monterey_California_PYL.png Montery_California.PNG PYL_Pilot_Delta_Queen.PNG Spinet_Piano_PYL.png French_Chateaux_Country.PNG Cancun.jpg Palm_Springs_PYL.png Mexico_City_PYL.png Curacao_PYL.png Portugal_PYL.png New_England_PYL.png Clock_PYL.png|Hickory dickory dock, don't let that Whammy go up the clock! If your Whammies strike four, you're out the door! Hickory dickory dock! London.png Swiss_Alps.png Water_Conditioner.png Cutlery_PYL.png Lamp_Collection.png Tent_Trailer_PYL.png Home_G_Y_M.png Golf_Clubs_PYL.png Press Your Luck - Ireland Prize from Aaron-Laura-Nancy.jpg|Ireland trip from Aaron/Laura/Nancy episode Poconos.png Lake_Powell_PYL.png Lake_Tahoe_Ski_Trip_PYL.png Alaskan_Cruise_PYL.png Caoast_to_Coast_Tour.png Heritage_Tour.png New_Orleans_Fair.png Gallery_of_Art_PYL.png Motorboat.png Motorcycle.png Motor_Bike_PYL.png New_York.png Orlando_PYL.png Miami.png Telescope_PYL.png Binoculars_PYL.png Game_Table_Square.png Las_Vegas_PYL.png Pool_Table_Square.png Bumper_Pool.png Billard_Table_PYL.png Silver_Gifts.png Punch_Set_PYL.png Stainless Cookware PYL.png Dinnerwear_PYL.png Rolltop_Desk.png Sleeper_Sofa_PYL.png Reclining_Rocker_PYL.png San_Diego.png San_Francisco_PYL.png San_Francisco_Blue_PYL.png Portland_Oregon_PYL.png Switzerland.png Hilo_PYL.png Kona_PYL.png Kauai_PYL.png Maui_PYL.png Hawaiian_Cruise_PYL.png Tahiti.png Tahitian_Cruise.png Mexican_Cruise.png Hong_Kong_All_Right.png Tokyo.png|Konnichiwa! But wait a second... I wonder if the Whammy secretly likes anime and manga? Hmm... Singapore.png Spinet_Piano.png Electric_Typewriter_PYL.png Rome.png|You know what they say: "When in Rome, do as the Whammies do"! Surf_Jet.png Dallas_PYL.png Denver_PYL.png Exercise_Cycles.png Big_Bucks_Square_PYL.png Big Bucks No Lighted Square.png|Big Bucks. This was the call of the show, but in this case, the Big Bucks square takes you directly up to the highest cash value on the board showing when you stop the board. Add-a-One.jpg|Add-a-One! This could add as little as $10 or as much as $10,000 to your score! Double.jpg|Double Up Here, before it gave a player an extra spin. Double Your $$+Spin.jpg|Double your pleasure! (Better hope you have more than $0.) PYL Double Your $$ + One Spin.png Double_Your_Money_+_One_Spin.png Pick_A_Corner_PYL_1984.png Pick A Corner Square.png Pick_A_Corner_Close-Up_PYL.png pac.jpg|Pick A Corner, any corner. (Just don't pick the one with the Whammy!) Pick_a_Corner_PYL.png $4,000_+_One_Spin.jpg Go_Back_to_Space_to_$4000_+_One_Spin.png Go_Back_to_Spaces_to_$4000_+_One_Spin.png Go Back Two Spaces to $1500.png Go_Back_Two_Spaces_to_$5000_+_One_Spin.png PYL_Advance_Two_Space_to_$2000.PNG Advance_Two_Space_to_$500.png Advance_Two_Spaces_to_750.png Advance_Two_Spaces_to_$750.png Advance_Two_Spaces_to_Palm_Springs.png Advance_Two_Spaces_to_San_Francisco.png Advance_Two_Spaces_to_a_Red_$750.png Advance_Two_Spaces_to_$1500.png Move_One_Space_Jim_Hess_PYL.png moveone.jpg|Move One Space from Round 1 of the Pilot. Would you like to have a trip to Mazatlan or $200 + One Spin? PYL_Move_One_Space.jpg|Move One Space from Round 1 of a series episode. Would you like to have $650 or $200 + One Spin? (This isn't too hard a dilemma, is it?) Move_One_Space_to_$500.png|Move One Space from Round 1 of a series episode. Would you like to have $500 or $300 + One Spin? (This isn't too hard a dilemma, is it?) Move_One_Space_to_$750_or_$100_+_One_Spin.png|Move One Space from Round 1 of a series episode. Would you like to have $750 or $100 + One Spin? (This isn't too hard a dilemma, is it?) Move_One_Space_to_Bedroom_Set_or_$200_+_On_Spin.png Move_One_Space_To_Sleeper_Sofa_or_$200_+_One_Spin.png Move_One_Space_to_Car_Stereo_or_$300_+_One_Spin.png Move_One_Space_to_$200_One_Spin_or_Luggage.png Move_One_Space_to_Binoculars_or_$200_One_Spin.png Move_One_Space_to_Binoculars.png Move_One_Space_to_$750_+_One_Spin.png|Move One Space from Round 2. Would you like $750 + One Spin or a Stereo? (Depends on the situation you're in) Move_One_Space.jpg|Move One Space from Round 2. Would you like $1,000 or a trip to Kauai? (Depends on the situation you're in) Move_one_Space_to_Miami.png|Move One Space from Round 2. Would you like $1,200 or a trip to Miami? (Depends on the situation you're in) Move_One_Space_to_$750_+_One_Spin_in_83.png|Move One Space from Round 2. Would you like $750 + One Spin or a trip to Maui? (Depends on the situation you're in) Move_One_Space_to_$2500.png|Move One Space from Round 2. Would you like $500 + One Spin or $2,500? (Depends on the situation you're in) Move_One_Space_to_$2000_or_Lose_1_Whammy.png|Move One Space from Round 2. Would you like$ 2,500 or $2,000-or-LOSE-1-WHAMMY? Move_One_to_$2500.png|Move One Space from Round 2. Would you like $2,500 or $2,000-or-LOSE-1-WHAMMY? Move_One_Space_to_$750_+_One_Spin_on_Top.png|Move One Space from Round 2. Would you like $750 + One Spin or a Loveseat Recliner? (Depends on the situation you're in) Move_One_Space_to_$750_+One_Spin_or_$1400.png|Move One Space from Round 2. Would you like $750 + One Spin or $1,400? (Depends on the situation you're in) Move_One_Space_to_$1000_+One_Spin_or_Portable_Spa.png Move_One_Space_to_$2000.png Move_One_Space_to_$1,500_One_Prin_or_Washington_DC.png Celebrity_PYL_$1250.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$2000.jpg Celebbrity_PYL_Las_Vegas.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$1000+One_Spin.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$1500_+_One_Spin.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$3000.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$4000_+_One_Spin.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$5000.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$8000_+_One_Spin.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Alaskan_Cruise.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Dinette_Set.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Flokati_Rug.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Paris.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Telescope.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Whirlpool_Appliances.jpg Celebriy_PYL_$10,000_+_One_Spin.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Move_One_Space_to_$3000.jpg $10,000 or Lose A Whammy.jpg Spaghettios 4 life.jpg Custom Merchandise Antique Chess Set.png Antique Steamer Trunk.png toys.png Atlantic City.png California Getaway.png Canada.png Caribbean Getaway.png Circuit City Gift Card ($1000).png|Would you win this even after Circuit City went bankrupt? I don't think so! Computer.png Designer Chairs.png Egyptian Bracelet.png Electric Bike (PYL).png Electric Car.png Electric Guitar (PYL).png Game Room.png|Something that can be used if you or if the kids are bored Gold And Silver Earrings.png|Perfect for the girlfriend, or wife to have these on their ears. Gold Pocketwatch.png|Something you can use to check time if you feel like using something different besides looking at a wall Golf Cart.png GPS Watch.png Greek Island Cruise.png Ireland (Green).png|All that changed in this one was the color background. India.png Japan.png|Doesn't say which part, but it'll be great to learn the japaneese language, on this trip at least Jewelry Set.png|Their's gonna be a bunch of bling in this set Kitchen Set.png Kitty Hawk North Carolina.png Laptop computer.png Las Vegas Getaway.png Lowe's Gift card ($2000).png Lowe's Gift Card ($5000).png Maine.png Moped Scooter.png Murder Mystery Weekend.png Oak Desk.png Ontario.png Pizza For A Year.png Player Piano.png Portable Video Game System.png Race Car Driving School (Press Your Luck).png Radioshack Gift Card ($500).png|Would be great, but RadioShack is long gone! Snowboard Gear.png Sofa (PYL).png Sony Gift Card ($5000).png St. Louis.png Swimming Pool.png Tennis Equipment.png Tokyo Disneyland.png Toys R Us Gift Card ($3000).png|But would you take this if Toys R Us went out of business? I don't think so! Vanity Mirror.png Video Game Accessories.png Toys R Us Gift Card ($1000).png|But if Toys R Us went out of business, would you accept this? I don't think so! Transatlantic Cruise.png|A cruise through the whole atlantic ocean Transylvania.PNG Vietnam.png|It'd be cool to come here. Cash from the ABC reboot ddaiioa-3c1d6239-25c9-40dc-aebe-658f50660598.png ddaiip1-ae2f17ba-1753-4870-89c3-b058a11195d3.png ddaiipd-ad7fad11-ad02-4073-9376-df9bfc2e42ba.png pyl__2019_present___1_250_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddaiipo-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_250_space_green_ish_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddaiiq1-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_400_space_light_purple_by_dadillstnator_ddaiiqv-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_400_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddaiiqi-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_400_space_red_by_dadillstnator_ddaiiq8-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 1 500 one spin space blue by dadillstnator ddailhl-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 1 500 one spin space dp by dadillstnator ddailhf-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_500_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddaiir5-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_500_space_light_purple_by_dadillstnator_ddaiire-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_500_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddaiirq-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_505_space_green_ish_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddaiiry-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_600_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddaiis7-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 1 700 one spin space orange by dadillstnator ddailhu-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_750___one_spin_space_dp_by_dadillstnator_ddaili4-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_750_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddaiisj-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___1_750_space_light_purple_by_dadillstnator_ddaiisy-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_000___one_spin_space_dg_by_dadillstnator_ddailih-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_000___one_spin_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddailiy-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_000_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddaik5l-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_000_space_light_purple_by_dadillstnator_ddaik55-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_000_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddaik4p-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_000_space_red_by_dadillstnator_ddaik4b-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_020_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddaik5y-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_150_space_light_purple_by_dadillstnator_ddaik65-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_200_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddaik6b-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_250_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddaik6m-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_250_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddaik6z-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_250___one_spin_space_dg_by_dadillstnator_ddailj9-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_300_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddaik7d-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_400_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddail0i-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_500_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddail13-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_500___one_spin_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddailjq-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_600_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddail1t-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_600_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddail1f-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_675_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddail22-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_700___one_spin_space_dg_by_dadillstnator_ddailka-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_750_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddail29-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___2_750___one_spin_space_red_by_dadillstnator_ddailkm-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 2 900 space green by dadillstnator ddail2g-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 3 000 space red by dadillstnator ddail31-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 3 000 space green by dadillstnator ddail2t-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 3 000 one spin space orange by dadillstnator ddailkv-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 3 000 one spin space purple by dadillstnator ddaill9-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 3 100 space green by dadillstnator ddail39-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 3 250 space green by dadillstnator ddail3i-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 3 300 space green by dadillstnator ddail3o-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 3 333 space green by dadillstnator ddail40-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 3 490 space green by dadillstnator ddail4d-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 3 500 space green by dadillstnator ddail4m-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 3 750 space deep purple by dadillstnator ddail54-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 000 space green ish blue by dadillstnator ddail5p-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 000 space dark green by dadillstnator ddail62-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 000 space green by dadillstnator ddail5j-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 000 one spin space blue by dadillstnator ddaillt-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 500 space green by dadillstnator ddail80-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 500 space dark green by dadillstnator ddail8q-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 400 space green by dadillstnator ddail6z-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 444 space red by dadillstnator ddail7a-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 490 space green by dadillstnator ddail7m-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 500 space blue by dadillstnator ddail8e-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 600 space red by dadillstnator ddail92-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 750 space green by dadillstnator ddail9h-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 4 750 space dark green by dadillstnator ddail9t-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 5 000 space blue by dadillstnator ddaila2-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 5 000 one spin space g ishb by dadillstnator ddailm4-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 5 000 one spin space dg by dadillstnator ddailmf-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 5 000 one spin space blue by dadillstnator ddailms-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 5 100 space dark green by dadillstnator ddailah-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 5 500 space blue by dadillstnator ddailb5-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___5_500___one_spin_space_gishb_by_dadillstnator_ddailnc-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___5_500___one_spin_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddailmy-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 5 500 space green by dadillstnator ddailat-250t-1.jpg Pyl 2019 present 5 555 space green by dadillstnator ddailbh-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___6_000___one_spin_space_dp_by_dadillstnator_ddailnu-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___6_000___one_spin_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddailov-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___6_000___one_spin_space_dg_by_dadillstnator_ddailoe-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___6_000___one_spin_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddailom-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___7_000___one_spin_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddailp8-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___8_000___one_spin_space_red_by_dadillstnator_ddailph-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___8_000___one_spin_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddailpv-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___8_500___one_spin_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddailq5-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___9_000___one_spin_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddailqp-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___9_000___one_spin_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddailqe-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 10 000 space blue by dadillstnator ddailc9-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 10 000 space orange by dadillstnator ddailby-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 10 000 space green by dadillstnator ddailbp-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___10_000___one_spin_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddailr8-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___10_000___one_spin_space_dp_by_dadillstnator_ddailrf-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___10_000___one_spin_space_dp_by_dadillstnator_ddailrm-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___10_000___one_spin_space_red_by_dadillstnator_ddailqz-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___11_000___one_spin_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddailrx-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___12_000___one_spin_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddails9-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___12_000___one_spin_space_dp_by_dadillstnator_ddailsf-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___12_000___one_spin_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddailso-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 12 500 space green by dadillstnator ddailcg-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 13 000 one spin space gishb by dadillstnator ddailsz-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 15 000 space deep purple by dadillstnator ddaildg-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 15 000 space orange by dadillstnator ddaildu-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 15 000 space green by dadillstnator ddaild7-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 15 000 one spin space red by dadillstnator ddailtp-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 15 000 one spin space blue by dadillstnator ddailt6-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 15 000 one spin space dp by dadillstnator ddailti-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 17 500 one spin space blue by dadillstnator ddailu1-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 25 000 space green ish blue by dadillstnator ddailet-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 25 000 space green by dadillstnator ddailel-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 25 000 space blue by dadillstnator ddailf6-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 25 000 one spin space green by dadillstnator ddailu9-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 25 000 one spin space dp by dadillstnator ddailuy-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 25 000 one spin space orange by dadillstnator ddailug-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 25 000 one spin space blue by dadillstnator ddailuo-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 50 000 space green by dadillstnator ddailfi-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 50 000 space orange by dadillstnator ddailgh-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 50 000 space blue by dadillstnator ddailga-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 50 000 space deep purple by dadillstnator ddailfz-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 50 000 space dark green by dadillstnator ddailfq-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___50_000___one_spin_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddailvo-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___50_000___one_spin_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddailvc-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 75 000 space green by dadillstnator ddailgs-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___75_000___one_spin_space_orange_by_dadillstnator_ddailwu-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___75_000___one_spin_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddailwk-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___75_000___one_spin_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddailw9-250t.jpg Pyl 2019 present 100 000 space green by dadillstnator ddailh7-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___100_000___one_spin_space_green_by_dadillstnator_ddailx4-250t.jpg pyl__2019_present___100_000___one_spin_space_blue_by_dadillstnator_ddailxg-250t.jpg Category:Press Your Luck Category:Cash Values Category:Images